


Cigarette Smoke

by SaschaR



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: And I got a beta, Brotherly Love, Coffee, I AM BACK AGAIn, I'm being f a n c y, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Smoking, Surprise Bitches, Trauma, and with a new fandom, decaf to be speific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Leonardo wakes up to the smell of smoke and a missing Donatello. Sadly, he knows exactly what is happening.(This is NOT smut or tcest)
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo (TMNT)
Kudos: 44





	Cigarette Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to hunni-bunnixxx for betaing this! Here's their tumblr :D https://hunni-bunnixxx.tumblr.com/

Leo woke up to the smell of smoke. His first thought was to make a one-liner and panic, but with another whiff, he quickly realized that it wasn't fire-smoke, but tobacco-smoke, which meant only one thing. It was one of _those_ nights. 

Leo sighed deeply and got up, stretching and taking off his sleep mask, brewing two cups of coffee, putting blueberry syrup and cream in only one. 

He trudged up and over through the living room and to a high ledge that rested right next to a manhole cover. Though the cover was currently nowhere to be seen, most likely moved to air out the smoke that was being blown out by the only turtle that Leo knew ever smoked.

Donnie.

The softshell turtle was curled up, resting his chin on one knee, bundled up in a purple hoodie that could fit Raph easily. Leo used his sword to teleport onto the ledge, somehow managing to not spill the cups of coffee in his hands. "Heyyy-" "Not right now, Leonardo," Donnie said bluntly, cigarette still in his mouth. Leo frowned in thought, spying multiple cigarette butts on the ground next to his brother. It was worse than he thought.

"Oh, come on, that's not how you treat your favorite twin~" Leo cooed out, sitting down and offering the black cup of coffee to Donnie, sipping his own. "It's not poisoned this time, ya know," he added, frowning when Donnie scooted away, not even looking at the coffee. 

"We aren't even twins, Leonardo. Fuck, we're not even close to the same fucking species of fucking turtle(s) so how could you fucking-" "Hey, hey, Donnie. Shut up." Leo interrupted, voice firm yet soft. 

Donnie stopped his ranting, his head whipping to look at Leo, watery eyes locking with his. Leo felt his heart break a little, wanting to reach out and squeeze Donnie until all he felt was the warmth and love Leo felt for him.

But years of experience told him otherwise. So Leo steeled himself, softening his expression and letting his posture loosen up until he was completely relaxed and vulnerable in front of his twin.

"...That bad, huh?" He asked softly, raising the tone of his voice just enough to close the question, to let Donnie know that, ' _Hey, you don't have to answer_.'

"...Yeah."

Leo nodded, looking forward and down at the sewage water gently flowing down to the central pipes.

He felt the black coffee cup in his hand lighten before the weight of it disappeared entirely, smiling softly when he heard Donnie quietly sip at it. "...I love you," he whispered out, fighting back the urge to curl up, to hide behind his one-liners and jokes.

Donnie didn't deserve that, _Leo_ didn't deserve that. "Je t’aime." Leo chuckled, still sipping at his coffee, mind wandering as he listened to the soft whoosh of smoke being blown out of Donnie's mouth.

~~~

Leo was eight years old when Donnie went missing.

He remembered exactly when it was, what the blinking, broken clock had said. It was 13:08, on a Saturday morning, a week before his and Donnie's birthday. 

Donnie hadn't come in for lunch, which made no sense because why would Donnie not come in for lunch? He loves lunch, especially when it was so close to their birthday because Daddy always made sure to give the two extra sweets.

It just didn't make sense, which was scary, because Donnie _always_ made sense.

Leo remembered frowning and picking at his sandwich, which Raph happily ate, asking Daddy where Donnie was. Leo was too young to understand that the smile his father gave and the " _I'm sure he's just out playing_ " was an act, a way to keep both him and Leo calm. At least the act worked. That was until night fell and Donnie didn't come back. Then the act fell apart and everyone silently started to worry more and more.

Leo didn't remember the next two weeks, just that he was sad a lot, all the time, sitting or laying down, trying to wander out of the cave and into the sewers, hoping that he could find his twin. 

Daddy was affected too, they all were. Mikey stopped jumping around and Raph cried louder and longer. And Daddy... Daddy didn't let them out of the cave at all, watching his remaining three sons like a hawk, face creased in concern, fur matted with what Leo later realized where tears.

Then two weeks passed and Leo was woken up by the sound of clattering near the cave entrance. He had rushed out of bed, falling on his face before scrambling to the entrance, Daddy already there and... crying? Why was Daddy crying?

Leo was confused, but he didn't ask any questions, instead deciding to look down at Daddy's feet, eyes widening. There was Donnie, curled up and shaking, his shell cracked and bleeding heavily. The blood wasn't just on Donnie's shell, though, it was also in between his legs, as well as some dried, white stuff.

" _Donnie?_ " he had asked, stepping forward. Donnie whipped his head around, locking eyes with Leo, and started crying, the ugly kind of crying. The sniffling and hiccups, the snotty nose, the coughing, the whole shebang. And it was coming from his twin. Leo felt his own eyes water as Daddy quickly scooped up Donnie, frowning and wiping at his own eyes. " _Leo, go._ " Leo go. Leo frowned, eyes burning a little, wanting to open his mouth to protest. 

" _ **Leo, go.**_ " His father repeated, sternly. And so he did, crawling into Raph's bed and curling up, shoving a fist in his mouth to muffle the sobs.

~~~

Leo looked back at Donnie, remembering how scared he was, how scared they all were. He remembered how during the next Lair Games, how terrified Donnie was around beach balls, how he cried and screamed, " _No! No, it hurts! Don't touch me there! Stop!_ " 

How he snarled at Raph and hit Mikey. How he screamed when Splinter had picked him up, rocking him back and forth, waiting for the tears and screaming to stop. He remembered when he first learned what had actually happened to his twin, why he didn't like beach balls.

 _Rape_.

What an ugly word, what a hideous word that Leo couldn't even bring himself to say it, only think it. And yet it happened to his own brother.

Now, Donnie had never told anyone what exactly had happened when he went missing, not like anyone wanted to push him to open up in fear of pushing him away instead. 

But Leo wasn't as dumb as he seemed, he listened to Donnie's screams and nightmares, pieced the puzzle together, and now he had an idea of what had happened. And he didn't like it. Didn't like that his brother was hurt in such a twisted in vile way, that he still felt the effects of the incident, that Leo _couldn't even protect his own twin and how much hurt Donnie must be_ -

"Thank you."

Leo was startled out of his thoughts, blinking and refocusing his attention on Donnie.

"Thank you for getting me coffee." Leo felt a small smirk spread across his face, gently nudging Donnie's shoulder. "No problem bro, anything for my favorite twin~," he playfully said, watching as Donnie snorted. "I'm your only twin, doofus," He shot back, sipping his coffee.

"Which makes you my fav. and least fav.~" Leo giggled out, glomping onto Donnie. "Gah! Off of me you annoying maggot! Shoo!" Leo simply snickered, wrapping his arms around Donnie's neck and resting his chin on his shoulder, sticking his tongue out and waiting for Donnie to stop denying him affection. 

Eventually, Donnie stopped thrashing around and sighed deeply, wrapping an arm around Leo and hugging him tightly. Leo stayed quiet, listening closely to Donnie's breathing. After a few beats of silence, Donnie moved back, flicking his half-smoked cigarette away and standing up, popping his back.

Leo was soon to follow, still sipping at his cup of coffee that had somehow not spilled at all during his tussle with the older twin, holding up his ōdachi sword. "Wanna go get some pizza and slushies? My treat~," He asked, swinging the sword around with practiced ease. Well... almost practiced ease. Donnie moved away from the blade, grinning softly and shaking his head, holding his cup close to his chest. "Maybe just play some video games?" He offered, shoulders finally relaxing from their tensed position.

"You aren't allowed to play video games, _Donald_ ," Leo replied, making sure his voice sounded extra snooty to piss off his twin. Donnie groaned, rolling his eyes. "I'm allowed to watch them, aren't I? Now less talking and more portaling!"

"Pushy, pushy~" Leo chuckled, spinning his ōdachi sword and cutting into the fabric of reality, a portal appearing almost instantly. Leo smiled softly at his brother, who was currently yawning and trying to hide it, grabbing his wrist and stepping through the portal together.

It was a good thing Donnie was never able to tell the difference between normal coffee and decaf.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it makes my day :D  
> I will probably maybe finish all my other projects.  
> Also come scream at me on my tumblr: https://saschagemruler.tumblr.com/


End file.
